Summer Not Forgotten
by annamnky
Summary: It started out as a fun family trip to a relitves farm house.. well until things begain to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Nestled in a cozy apartment, high above a busy city street lived an elderly woman. Sitting in her favorite red chair – surrounded by memories of her past, currently flipping through one of the many photo albums she kept near her chair. To conveniently flip through wean she was lonely, the current one filled cover to cover with a summer of her childhood. A summer spent at her aunt Natalie's old farm. She remembered the summer perfectly; she could almost see the house. A perfect two story pale yellow farmhouse with a huge oak tree on the left side– right outside the room her siblings shared that summer. She smiles as she remembers the morning of the trip, her mother jamming her brothers John and William, her sister Violet and herself into the family's car. Already filled with suitcases and whatever other of the family's belongings that her mother thought they needed, the trip wasn't very long – it wasn't even out of state. The family lived in a small town a few hours away, over a bridge and through a forest of tall trees. Her father had lived in the farmhouse before going away to school, his childhood spend at the farm was all he would talk about that morning – she could almost hear him now. Talking with Momma while she packs the last of our belonging into a suitcase, "Marianna why are you packing everything we own. We'll only be gone for a little while. " John shakes his head as he finish his cereal, being the eldest he use to Mom and dad's 'decisions', as he puts his bowl in the sink. Violet the youngest of us, struggles to pull her overly filled of toys backpack into the dining room while John, William (or Willy as we called him) and I were just finishing our breakfast. Willy after putting his bowl in the sink grabs Violet's (or Villi) bag and drags it to front door where all the other bags are, while I help her into a chair and give her some cereal. Villi smiles a thanks and digs in, while mom and dad finish packing, dad recruits John and Willy to help pack the car as mom wonders into the kitchen/dining room to finish up the breakfast dishes and cheek on Villi and me. "Kelsey" i look up from my sister messing around with her spoon, spraying milk all over the table, "yes momma?" She motions to the small milk droplets on the table. I hide my eye roll and grab the washcloth near the sink and wiped the milk up, seemed like an endless indever as the more I wiped up the more Villi sprayed on the table. Before mom could complain, dad and the boys laid on the horn signaling it was time for us to leave. Mom rolls her eyes again and ushers Violet and me out of the house and into a summer that I soon have not forgotten. Kelsey smiles to herself, as she takes a sip of the cooling tea resting on the small table to the left of her chair. Looking back at the photo album she spots a picture of John, Willy, Villi and herself all smiling in front of the huge oak tree – it was a happier time before the incident. A short shake of her head, the incident and that night shakes out of her head as she replaces it with the moment the family's car first touched the gravel road of the farm. Midafternoon – the car had gone silent as all the children even villi. A toddler at the time had gone quite – the sun hit the house through the big oak in the yard. The pale yellow of the farmhouse looked almost white, I could tell by dad's smile that he knew how each of us felt. Mom's disapproval sigh ruined the moment and angers dad "dose anything please you?!" he parks the car near the back of the house and angrily gets out, it was at the same time that Aunt Nate exits while wiping her hands on her apron. Wearing the biggest grin as she hugs dad and loops her arm to his – they walk back to the car in time for mom to exit and rush threw them. Aunt Nate rolls her eyes and mumbles something that if I had to guess would be "still putting up with her I see. How much longer are you going to put those kids through your arguments?" I see her motion to us, I grabbed hold of Violet's hand as dad waves off Aunt Natalie's comment and walks toward us again regaining his smile with a little bit of force. "Dad? Is everything okay?" Walking with the rest of us to the back of the car where dad had begun to unload our many suitcases, dad nods curtly before sighing and looking at each of us at turn. "Kelly go and take your sister and help your mom and aunt with something inside. John, Willy help me get these –"he looks at the mess of our 'supplies' and runs a hand threw his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documeLooking back at me and Violet "do as I say – Kelsey go take your sister inside." I nod and do as I'm told. By the time everything Is settled and mom gets off her fit and leaves her room, it's time for dinner – which is just as tense as any at home and ended just the same. Mom and dad get in an argument, mom stomping off, dad following her two minutes later – usually leaving John, Willy and I to take care of Violet and ourselves. However this time we had an ally – our aunt, who seemed peeved about the whole situation. After dinner, she gathers the plates and quietly asks us kids – wean we looked at each other confused about what we should do next. It was usually our job to do the dishes and take care of the mess that usually proceeds after mom and dad stomp off. Villi had crawled into Aunt Nate's lap, she smiles and coddles her before asking "is it always like this?" we all look at each other unsure of how to answer, unsure if mom or dad would enter the kitchen wean we answered – if we should answer truthfully. First out of the shock of uncertainty Willy answers "truthfully" he looks at his jeans. Holy at the knees "yeah, sometimes we don't even make it through dinner." John sighs and touches William's shoulder before contuing "The fighting has gotten a lot worse since Violet's been born, I think they have been under a lot of stress lately. This might be dad's last shot at keeping us together." Aunt Natalie nods and looks at me, while gently stroking sleeping Villi's blonde hair – something mom use to do wean she wasn't always getting in argument with dad. "What about you?" Aunt Natalie smiles down at Violet before glancing at me again; I shrug "what about me? I've never seen a time wean mom and dad aren't arguing about something, whether it's about us kids or something one of them did recently to one another." I look at my jeans "it's just want happens in my household. I've just learned to tune it out and take care of myself and my siblings." Aunt Nate nods "your dad has always been a hard worker, he's just trying to keep things pleasant for you kids or at least as pleasant as he can." She looks at the clock before standing, still holding Violet "I can't say the same for your mom, but I'm not going to bad mouth her in front of you. You deserve better than that." John and William look at each other before grabbing Villi from Aunt Nate's arms "goodnight aunt Natalie thanks for the pep talk." I hear her curse under her breath and look at me from under her bangs "I guess you're mad at me too?" I stand and make no movement to leave the room; she sighs and stars at the celling "I'm not sorry for what I said. It may not have been what you wanted to hear, but it's better than lying." She looks at me and I sway in my spot, still rooted "I'm not going to sugar coat something that you children shouldn't be in – and I'm not going to make excuse for your mom. Now that I've said my peace – you should go to bed it's late" she stands and pushes me toward the bedroom I'm sharing with my siblings. It was a clear night; you could see the stars threw our thin white curtains. The way the room was set up, bunk beds on each side to the window, you could easy tell who was up and who was asleep. Both William and violet were fast asleep, John – staring at the ceiling, wean I finally had climbed into the top bunk. Settling I heard John turn and could feel him watching me, "can I ask you something?" I nod still staring at the ceiling. "How much longer do you think dad's going to put up with mom?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, and the truth behind the question so I shrug "I don't know, about as long until Aunt Natalie can talk dad into leaving her." I head John roll over, falling asleep, it was – to my guess midnight before I fell asleep myself. The elderly women smiles and glances back at the picture of her sibling and herself in front of the oak tree, picking a side of the picture up to remove a slightly browned piece of newspaper underneath. Unfolding it, the women read the headline: 'chaotic mother kills husband and sister-in-law, miracle children survive horrific attack.' The women sighs as the memory of the incident fills her mind, a few days after they first arrived at the farm. The memory filled her mind against her will… it the middle of a bright and sunny Sundaynt here...


	3. Chapter 3

Her siblings, Aunt Natalie and she had just finished lunch. Everything had pretty much smoothed themselves out since the open faced argument mom and dad had, actually they had started being civil to each other. It was silly but the younger of us kids – William, Violet and I actually started getting our hopes up that there relationship would actually work out. "Aunt Nate?" Villi looked up from her spot in Aunt Natalie's lap, she smiled looking down "do you thing mommy and daddy will ever not hate each other?" us older kids look at each other than the toddler in silence, "Villi, I..." John starts. "Violet mom and dad…" William looks between John and me, "sweetie – you mom and dad have had their problems. But they don't hate each other; they just show their affection to each other differently than other people." Aunt Natalie Put's villi on the floor and stands gathering our dishes. "so who's ready for that picture you'll promised me?" she smiles hands on her hips, as we all race to the front yard and posed in front of the huge oak in the yard. It was at the same time that mom and dad pulled into the driveway, it was a rare site – there were laughing and smiling. They were practically hanging off each other wean they exited the car; out of the corner of my eye I see John and Aunt Natalie glace at each other. Before any of us could stop her, violet runs to them – arms open wide. "Mommy! Daddy! You're not figh…" she stops and her arms drop, "mommy? Daddy?" the two adults turn to her and smile wickedly at her before grabbing her hand. She begins to scream and struggles to be free, looking franticly at us but were frozen in place. It isn't until she's dragged inside that one by one we all race into the house, Aunt Natalie first, John, myself then William. We follow Villi's screams to the attic – or at least the attic door, by now the sky had gone dark and stars begin to appear. I don't think I had ever seen an adult or my brother's move as fast or be as strong as they were wean they knocked that door down, nor had I ever seen the wicked look my mother gave my little sister as she held her down. Dad's was back to the door, he didn't have a chance to turn as Aunt Natalie tackles him – in surprise mom releases Villi who runs out of the room. John and William follow her; I see Dad rescale with Aunt Nate as mom tries to pull them apart. It isn't until I gasp that she notices that I'm in the room, turning to me she bends down and grabs the knife that had fallen out of dad's hand wean Aunt Natalie tackled him. I didn't see what happened next I had already turned and ran in the same direction my siblings had. No matter how fast I ran or what place I hid I still heard my Aunt Natalie's scream as I imagined the knife slice into her back, the loud thud didn't help my mental image. I had hidden under the kitchen table, trying to keep as quite as I could be – it didn't help that I still hadn't seen my siblings, and that the only adult that seemed to care just died. I held my breath as heavy footsteps descended the stairs, and made their way throughout the house. It was hard to tell which parent it was until I saw their shoes, mom. It was mom. Her feet were bare and bloody, a bloody handprint incasing her left ankle. The handprint was huge and no dought dads, my mind was racing with thoughts about my siblings – 'were they okay? Where are they? Did they leave already?' lost in thought I hadn't realized that mom had bent down and was reaching for me until her vice like grip was around my arm. I screamed as she dragged me from under the table, and pulling me along upstairs – without losing her grip on my arm. No matter how much I tried to escape, she kept mumbling things like "you all deserved this. All I wanted was the perfect family." She would turn to me and smile – I could see that she had changed, she was pale – her eyes blank and glassed over. There was no remorse. All the air escaped me as she faces front and drags me into the living room, she throws me into a chair and out of nowhere pulls rope from behind her back. I scream for my brothers and struggle to get away, but get slapped – the next thing I know I am in a cold pitch black room. The room stinks of rotten wood, and I focus I can hear droplets of water hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a small whine that I know by heart to my left and a groan to my right, "John? Violet?" I turn my head left to right wildly – trying to spot them. It's pointless, but it's the first hint of hope I've had since this… this incident begun. I head a small whimper and someone touch my tied hands, I jumped a little until I recognized the small soft hands. I hold on to them for dear life. "Violet? Its okay, you're okay. I promise we'll get out of this alive." I hear John snicker to my right "yeah right, don't lie to her Kelsey. Mom's gone crazy and theirs…" my head whips to the right as I glair at what I hope is the direction on my oldest brother "John Francis… I don't care if you have lost hope in this situation, but don't bring us down with you. We will make it out of here." I whisper "we all will I hope," I hear John snort again "always the optimist aren't ya' sis." I roll my eyes and focus on the youngest of our family "are you okay villi? Are you hurt?" there was a silence in which I guess she's shaking her head, "Villi, you have to speak I can't see you." I try to turn as much as I can to her (or I hoped was) direction, "I'm okay. Is mommy going to be okay? Where's daddy? Will Willi be okay? He's all alone." I smile slightly, villi was planted firmly at the age of no-stop questions, "I don' know Villi. I'm sure William's fine – he's probley found the best spot to hide from mommy. You know how good he was at hide-and-seek." I let my voice project a smile in hopes that it would hide the fact I skipped one of her questions and give her at least some ease. At least one of the four of us should be confident and John certainly wasn't going to be it. "The last I saw him was wean mom found our hiding spot. It was a few minutes after we found Villi" John pipes up; i nod – still facing violet. "I insisted we move, but Willi thought it was a good hiding spot. Mom was too busy handling violet and me to notice William I guess, I just hope he found a better hiding spot or at least had called the cops." I felt violet squeeze my hand, "well if he isn't down here – then it might be safe to say he's found a way to bypass mom." I squeeze villi's hand back, as I heard John sigh "let's hope." The next few moments we sat in silence, it wasn't until we heard the undeniable sound of noisy door and steps. There is a group silent gasp, as the stranger gropes the air for a light switch, once found the once small cold pitch black room is filled with light and we finally get to see where we are. I hear John groan and violet squeeze my hand as hard as she could; it isn't until I hear John gasp that I look up – it was William. To my left I see Violet's face light up, "Willi! You came!" Willi sends her a comforting smile before walking over to untie John. In a whisper "guys we have to be quite, I was able to knock mom out for a little bit. But it took a while for me to find you…" he moves to untie me "so I don't know how much time we have left." John stands rubbing his wrists before untying Violet, "where did you hide?" William uses his hand to motion to John to lower his voice. In a whisper "do you think mom will find us again if we that spot?" William shrugs "I don't know, after you guys were taken I hid in the laundry basket in the bathroom." I nod "so where do you think we should hide? I mean until were able to call for help?" once untied Violet wraps her arms around my middle, I give her a comforting one armed hug. Out of all of us, she seems the most likely to survive – not that all of us won't try. It just seemed like a well-known fact between the four of us as our brother's watched enviously at their sister's hug; it wasn't the best place for a hallmark family moment. But with everything they seem to be going through, now was as good as any moment. Family moment over, William was the first to pipe up "we need a plan. Mom may have gone crazy but she's still mom" John nods looking around the basement – "should we make weapons?" I look at them both with the same crazy expression "are you crazy?! It's our mother were talking about. Crazy or not. We can find a way to survive we have to do it without injuring her." Violet nods "I agree, mommy is still mommy." John rolls his eyes, "you guys do know that this is the same woman that has killed dad AND Aunt Natalie right? Not to mention her own children?" using his hands as emphasis he motions to the rope and chairs. Willi stands beside Villi and me, "that shouldn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

And we don't have any time to argue, we have found a way to survive this…" he looks around and at each of us "this… situation." Violet and I nod, John still unsure – rolls his eyes "okay. Fine." Violet lets go of me and steps into the semi-circle we have formed "so, what's the plan?" I grab her shoulders and pull her back to my side as she looks at all of us in turn. William sighs and knells in front of her, pulling John with him, "Villi… do you remember that small nook under the stairs that you hid in a few days ago?" he elbows John in the ribs "Yeah, wean we all played hide-and-seek?" John looks up at me wean Villi shakes her head, so I also knell "sure you do. Remember – wean we found you aunt…" I look at my brothers "aunt Nate got upset that we were in there?" John and William nod, the light begins to flicker as she nods. William smiles at John who smiles at me, "so – here's the plan." William gets us into a group huddle, "violets were going to follow you as you crawl that hidey hole you found…" William looks at her; she nods "okay. John – find the phone. Any phones… make sure it has a dial tone…" we look at John, he nods "good." They look at me "Kelsey we need you to distract mom for a while…" I give him a wild look and leave the huddle "are you crazy!" I begin to freak out as my mind fills with wicked thoughts and sinareioeos. Villi grabs my hand, forcing me to calm down as she walks me back to the group "Kelly you have to. We all have a job…" she looks at William who nods "she's right." I begin to calm, letting go of violet's hand, so I could wrap my arms around myself – in mock comfort. "So what's your job?" John nods "yeah! You've given all of us jobs! What about…" villi shushes us "guys remember we have to be quite, so what is your job?" Willi smiles and rushes Villi's hair "I'm going to accompany Kelsey…" he looks at me, "we… are going to distract mom so that – villi…" he puts a hand on her shoulder "has enough time to hide and John…" he motions to John "has enough time to find a phone – still connected, and go find Violet." I glace at my oldest brother and younger sister nodding, then look at William "so what's OUR plan?" he smiles "I don't have one. All we need to do is not get separated" they stare at me for approval. I have no choice but to accept, it seemed like the only way we could survive. So I nod. At the same moment the light dies and we are plunged back into darkness and a rather loud thud comes from the ceiling. We didn't have to guess that mom was moving to bodies of our dad and aunt, I feel violet death hug my side. I gently, trying not to scare her, rub her back – trying to calm not only her But myself. A second hand lands on my shoulder as John tries to find us "we'll wait until were sure she has left the room – that way we have enough…" I feel villi press her face into my side and my shirt become a little wet, I try to send comforting thoughts threw my hand and into her back. I hear William sigh and pull violet into a hug, which pulls me into a hug. It's a tense moment as we all try to gather our courage as we hear a couple more thuds and the screen porch door slam shut. John hand drops from my shoulder as he the three of us closer to what we hope is the stairs, in what seems like an hour we find them. Even in the dark I can feel John and Violet's eyes on me, so it isn't a surprise wean I feel William touch my shoulder – leading me upstairs. On the landing, I feel William reach around me to slowly open the door –it seems like hours before its open enough for both of us to look out with being noticed. The coast was clear, before Willi and I step out into the living room. It seemed like every third step made a noise that seemed nearly impossible to encore, William peeks around the corner connecting the living room to the dining room – before lightly tapping the door to the basement twice. Signaling it's safe for John and Violet to come up, I wave my right hand after looking around the living room and out in the yard. William nods and pulls me away from the window behind the couch, away from the horrible image of my mother. Shove in hand, dirt everywhere burying my dad and aunt.


	6. Chapter 6

I silently thank him, he nods "John and Villi have already started there part of the plan." we continue to search the living room for things we can use for our plan, we don't get much time before we hear the kitchen screen door squeak open. I seem to be frozen in my spot as I get a good look at my bloody and mud covered mother savaging the kitchen drawers, before pulling out a decent sized steak knife. William pulls me out of her line of sight just as she turns toward the living room, "Hey mom! Momma! Hello!" he waves his hands in a spazzy motion. From my position poorly hidden behind the couch I see mom's unfocused glaze land on Willi, and force myself to stay hidden as she smiles and walks toward him. Willi smiles in my direction before taking off away from our mother, I wait till there officially out of my line of sight before leaving my hiding spot. Dusting myself I hear a small chuckle behind me, turning slowly I spot my father. Covered head to toe with fresh dirt and blood – it takes a moment for my brain to fully comprehend what was going on, once my brain decides to work. My dad is less than two steps away from me – reaching and grabbing long sleeved light blue shirt. I scream and somehow manage to free myself before running out the kitchen door and into the barn a few steps from the house. With luck the barn door is unlocked and partway open, its pitch black inside – so It take a few moments that I don't have for my eyes to adjust. I spot a decent pile of hay that was just the right size to hide me, I jump in head first as I hear the barn door open. Trying my best to hid myself and control my breathing, and slow my heartbeat that since the beginning has been extremely loud. A light passes over the hay, and with a little maneuvering I can see that dad has found a flashlight and is searching the barn. "Kelsey… Sweetheart, its daddy… doesn't be afraid… I'm not like mommy… I'll help you… and brothers and sister… I promise…" the light passes over the hay again and I can clearly see the deceiving smile plastered on his filthy face. Keeping quite I watch as dad wonders aimlessly around the barn before losing interest and leaving, I hold my breath as I hear the barn door close – waiting five seconds for I breath again. The cost was clear. I wait a little longer before leaving my hiding spot, picking hay off of my shirt I wonder how William is doing with mom. Silent as I could I make my way back the house, not noticing Dad hiding in the shadow cast by the barn – I don't have a moment to react before I'm dragged toward the house. I wiggle and squirm to get free but only end up cutting myself with the knife dad had conveniently at my throat. I panic as something warm travels down my neck and into my shirt. At the same time dad laughs and drags me to the basement – "don't worry Kelsey. It'll all be over soon, you have my word." Getting lightheaded, I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck – conveniently helping me black out for the second time. The basement is still as cold and damp as it was the first time I was tied down here, exact this time I was alone – or alone as I could be. The bare bulb had been repaired, so wean I opened my eyes I could see that I wasn't alone. My now mentally insane father was with me – smiling and twirling his knife, already dyed red. With what I assumed was my aunt's blood. My hope betrayed me as I wondered for a split second if she was still alive, dad quickly put an end that the thought "thinking about your aunt?" he steps closer to me, I gulp and immediately regret it. Pain left to right in the middle of my throat. I hear him laugh again "your aunt is dead. And so are your brother's and sister, all that's left is you." I feel tears rise but refuse to let them show, they couldn't be dead – they wouldn't leave me alone with them. Dad roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes, with the rough yank it opens the cut on my throat – which begins to bleed again. The warm blood makes me shiver against the cold of the basement as he laughs again "the only reason you're still alive is I want to see your mother take your life." A tear escapes me, and in moment's I'm shaking in a sob for my life.


	7. Chapter 7

The sobs only increases as I hear the basement door open, close and heavy footsteps descend the stairs. My thoughts keep running circles 'we lost. They officially killed John, William and little Violet. What did we do? I can't believe we lost." Through watery eyes I look up as I hear the footsteps hit cement and stop in front of my chair, I close my eyes again – not wanting to see my mother's wicked face. To see the face that had ended my siblings, I hear them argue about how to kill me. I try to shut off my ears as I hear the sickening sound of a knife cutting into flesh and dead weight hitting cement, I hear my mother's voice before I black out again. I come to my senses to the sound of a gunshot and dead weight hitting cement, I haven't opened my eyes as I feel myself being lifted and being slowly brought back upstairs. My body heaves as I'm once again sobbing; the person carrying me whispers soft words toward me. I'm in shock that I'm alive. I open my eyes once I hear the basement door open and I'm set on the couch I had hid behind, what felt like years ago. Through my tears i spot numerous different adults, some in blue, some in tan others in black. I wrap my arms around my body as I let sobs run threw me again; it isn't until someone hugs me that I focus. Looking up it's the same person who carried me upstairs, I seemly melt into his hug – muttering question after question. "Have you found my siblings? Are they alive? Will I be able to see them? What are you going to do with my parents? Where am I going to go? – I don't have any other relatives" I feel his hand rub gentle circles on my back as he answers "We have found your sister and brother – Violet and John. Wean the paramedics are done with them – yes you can see them." I look up at him threw my tears "what about William?" he gives me a confused look until a lady in blue walks toward us holding a boy about William's age. With one look I bury my head into the man's shoulder, my parents weren't lying. They had killed one of my siblings. I don't hear what the man says over my whines, I don't relax until I feel a sharp pinch and warm liquid flow into my veins. I'm in dream like state as I'm walked to my siblings – In front of the huge tree in the front yard. There are reporters and other people I don't recognize – once placed it seems like there are a thousand flashes. Violet wiggles her hand into mine a squeezes, I smile down at her the best I could as I feel John hand on my shoulder. Holding back the tears again, I try my best to put up a strong front – I knew all of us just wanted this horrible night to be over. The elderly women runs a hand over the old article picture as the memory of the night begins to fade again, even after years and years of therapy that night never seemed to leave the surviving children's mind. It even drove one of them to suicide. Setting the article on top of the tree picture Kelsey touches her scar of the night, with a weak smile she places the article behind its original – happier time picture and places the photo album by the others next to her chair. That photo album won't be touched again until the day of the incident and William's birthday, to forever ingrain in her memory her brother.


End file.
